The Transformation
by ShindeShimoto
Summary: Frontier.  The Chosen Children are resting in the digital world, when they are attacked.  What happens when one of their own is captured? Edit: Chapter 1 complete!


**The Transformation**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own digimon.

A cold wind blew through the field, slowing as it slammed against the dense trees. Two shadows blurred across the field, their metallic bodies glinting in the sunlight, sending grass and dirt flying through the air. The shadows paused, hovering over the forest, then they were off. Below the canopy of trees, the chosen children peered upwards, watching silently as the threat passed. One of them turned towards the others, his wild brunette hair barely tamed by his hat and goggles.

"I think they're gone now," he whispered. His name was Takuya, and he lead the small group of children.

"We can't be too sure about that, though," another boy replied. His name was Kouji. His midnight-colored hair was tied in a low ponytail, and his ocean-blue eyes focused sharply.

"Don't worry, Kouji," Kouji's double murmured. His name was actually Kouichi, and he was Kouji's long lost twin brother. They shared the same hair and eye color, but Kouichi's eyes were softer. His hair was also shorter, only at shoulder-length. Kouji decided not to reply to the comment.

"Come on! Let's find somewhere to rest," the only girl requested. She had waist length blonde hair, and beautiful sea-green eyes. Her name was Izumi.

"Yeah, my feet are starting to hurt," the youngest of the group whispered. He had short, brown hair, concealed by a giant orange hat. His name was Tomoki, but sometimes he was just called 'Moki, for short.

"I agree," the last one to speak declared. He was a little heavy-set. His hair was also brown and short. His name was Junpei.

The group wandered through the forest for a few more minutes. When they found a hollowed tree trunk, open like a cave, they decided to stay there for the night, all huddled together, out of the wind. After some wood was collected, Takuya spirit evolved into Agunimon, the legendary warrior of fire, and lit some dry logs for a fire.

"Thank you," Izumi smiled as she returned from finding food with Tomoki and Kouichi.

They set the meat apples next to the wood and water that Takuya, Kouji, and Junpei had collected. Heating the was easy, but necessary. If you didn't cook them before eating them, you would get sick. The children simply stabbed a sharp stick into them, and roasted the apples over a fire. The apples taste like meat, hence the name, and each apple has a different meat flavor. Once finished, the kids got ready to sleep, as they were all very tired.

"I'll take the first watch," Kouji announced in a voice that left no room for argument. He was obviously tired, but the other chosen let it go, not wanting to upset him.

"I'll take second watch, then," Kouichi stated, wanting to be helpful.

"Well, I've got third, I guess," Takuya answered, following it with a yawn. "Well, it's settled, then. Let's get some rest."

Kouji sat in the opening of the trunk, his eyes peering out into the darkness, daring anything to try to pass his watchful gaze. Suddenly, off in the distance, Kouji saw a shadow moving in the darkness. Seeing nothing else, he decided to pass it off as the wind blowing a tree branch. Looking up at the moon, Kouji calculated that about three hours had passed. Standing up, he brushed himself off. About to wake Kouichi, he noticed something; two large, silhouetted figures approaching. Quickly shaking Kouichi awake, he watched the figures to see how close they were getting.

"Come on you guys, wake up!" Kouichi whispered. After being woken by Kouji, he saw the figures, and was getting the others awake while Kouji monitored the figures.

"Mmph…is it my turn already?" Takuya mumbled as he was shaken awake.

"No, something's coming," Kouichi whispered intently. That woke Takuya up in a flash.

Looking around, Takuya saw that Izumi, Tomoki, Kouji, Kouichi and he were awake, and Junpei was almost awake. Turning to the opening of the trunk, Takuya saw the figures. Since so much time had passed, the figures were now close enough to be recognized as the Royal Knights!

-----------------Line Break-------------------

I finally have the first chapter complete! I uploaded this chapter, then realized that only half of it was there . ...well, that's fixed now...

I would love to get reviews, but please don't flame. Constructive criticism is fine, though.


End file.
